


//°SOFT SIDE°\\ •°• ADF

by Assmodickface



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Love, M/M, lots of cuteness, perfection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 20:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17087294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assmodickface/pseuds/Assmodickface
Summary: A collection of short stories/drabbles of adorableness between a Leviathan and his Prince of Hell.





	1. Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> So yes, Asmodeus is a horrible, frightening Prince of Hell, who gets off on pain, but he obviously has a soft side. Or a "weakness," as the BMoL would call it.
> 
> But that soft side has a name. And his name is Dick Roman. The childish Leviathan makes the now King of Hell "happy," or at least a version of the word.
> 
> The two monstrosities love each other and you can't change my mind, but anyway, on with the story.
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Asmodeus always just rolls his eyes at whatever childish thing his boyfriend does, but he can't deny the fact that his heart always melts at least a little bit at the sight of him.
> 
> For instance, that one day when the ancient being begged and begged to go the zoo and said all the things he promised to do in return if they went.
> 
> Like the time Dick was in a gigantic shirt, laying on the floor of their bedroom, coloring with crayons in a coloring book.
> 
> Or when Asmodeus was busy and had to stay in Hell late, and when he came back to Earth, he found Dick somehow curled up on the throne, fast asleep in one of the Prince's suit jackets.
> 
> ~~~
> 
> But just because the Leviathan is cute, doesn't mean he's the only one who's lovey. That's right, Asmos does relationshippy things, but not even his boyfriend gets to see that side of him all the time. But it's his soft side that brings out the love in him 💙

Dick sighs as he pushes back from his office desk, extremely worn out from a boring yet stressful day. Not to mention the fact that he hasn't seen his boyfriend in awhile. The tired Leviathan sits on the front of his desk and pulls out his phone to call Asmodeus, almost desperately wanting to be smothered in kisses, but doesn't expect it.

Before the phone even finishes its second ring, it stops and the now King of Hell teleports to the office. Dick smiles as sets down his phone and holds out his arms, making grabby hands, as a child would ask to be picked up. Asmodeus slightly shakes his head in amusement, but goes over and grabs his hands, wrapping them around his waist. Dick sighs again, letting the smile slip from his face as he leans his head against Asmos.

"Rough day?" the Prince asks, already knowing the answer.

After the Leviathan nods in response, Asmodeus lifts his head gently by his chin and places a kiss on his forehead, slightly surprising the former. Dick blushes lightly and closes his eyes as the Prince slowly trails gentle kisses down his forehead and the bridge of his nose, stopping only when their lips meet.

"Thank you, Asmos," the Leviathan softly says after they break kiss.

Asmodeus hums in response and kisses the top of his head, pulling him close.


	2. Perfect

The frustrated Leviathan tries not to scream as he gives up again and nearly tears his computer off his desk. He can reprogram a phone completely in less ten minutes while running away, but when it comes to anything on his computer for work, it's like a woman; he doesn't want to touch it and even if he did, he still wouldn't know what to do.

Shortly after Dick slams his head down on his desk, Asmodeus teleports to the office, almost as if he sensed a disturbance in the force. The Leviathan doesn't move, but shows recognition at his presence by uttering a small, "I hate work."

"Yes, Levi, I know you do," the Prince rolls his eyes and continues, "but that's why I brought you something."

The other lifts his head, clearly perking up at that, "A gift?"

"Yes, a gift."

"For me?"

Before responding, Asmodeus snaps, making a dozen chocolate roses appear neatly wrapped up in his hand, "Yes, for you, Levi."

The Leviathan immediately gets up, wearing a beaming smile, and goes over to his lover. He places a kiss on the Prince's forehead, murmuring, "You're the best, Cream Puff."

The Prince smirks, "I know."

"Being a smartass is bad for your health," he teases back.

"Eat your chocolate and be happy, would you?" Asmodeus huffs and Dick happily follow his advice by taking the "roses." The Leviathan immediately bites into one, letting a guttural moan escape, causing Asmos to roll his eyes again, brushing off the thought of wanting to be the cause of that sound.

After Dick finishes the one, he starts to go for another, but then glances at his dreaded computer, making him stop. He unhappily groans and sets the "flowers" on the desk and slumps back into his chair, not wanting to deal with technology.

"Levi, I don't think I said I was done with you," Asmodeus says sharper than he means too but still commands, "Come over here."

"What do you want?" Dick sighs as he gets up and moves to stand in front of him again, hiding his happiness of getting a distraction and of being wanted.

"I want to love you," the Prince says bluntly after he wraps an arm around the Leviathan's waist and pulls him close.

"God Asmos, I had no idea that you were such the romantic," he sarcastically says as he rolls his eyes, but smiles down at him. "Aren't you like the god of love or something?"

Asmodeus scoffs, "I'm the Prince of Lust, you moron."

"Yeah, well, I thought you told me you were the god of something."

"Hm, you're right. I am a god."

"Really? Of what?"

"Of you," Asmodeus says with a smirk.

"Should've seen that a mile away, but yes, yes you are my god," Dick giggles, but they know that they both mean it completely. They stand like that for a moment, with the Prince holding the Leviathan tight against him and the Leviathan's hands resting on the other's chest.

After a moment of gazing the Prince sighs, "I really wish I was taller than you."

The older one chuckles, "Besides for boosting your ego, what's another reason?"

"If you were somehow shorter than me, then it would be easier to hold you."

"You make my heart swoon, Asmos," he mocks again and moves away back towards his desk, but the Prince grabs his arm, making him turn back around.

"I'm being serious. I don't feel like enough-"

"You're more than enough, Cream Puff. You're more than I could've ever dreamed for."

"Your imagination can do a lot better than me."

"Well baby, I like you just the way you are," the Leviathan interjects softly. He steps closer and runs a hand through Asmodeus' hair, making the latter sigh at the touch. "And besides, Cream Puff, you're so cute and little and adorable and-"

"I presume those aren't meant to be insults?"

"That's all you got out of that? But it's true, you're-" Dick speaks, but is interrupted again.

"'Fun sized,' I know, " the Prince says in disappointment.

"Damn it, Asmos. Let me finish," he says as he quickly takes Asmodeus' hands in his own, "You're perfect. Stop second guessing yourself. You never have before and I don't know what's gotten into you. You are the most perfect being and sometimes I feel like we were made for each other."

"You say I'm the perfect one, but it's really you," Asmodeus says quietly.

"Fucking hell I love you," the Leviathan responds, almost frustrated again, before taking the Prince's face in his hands and kissing him deeply.


	3. Middle of the Day

Everyone needs a little pick me up from time to time.

And we all have different needs, so who can blame Dick when he calls Asmodeus in the middle of the day?

For once this meeting is important, so the King of Hell ignores the first three phone calls. Another three go by, and now he starts to wonder. He knows who it is, but what if Dick actually needs something important? At that thought, Asmodeus scoffs to himself and puts his attention back on the presenting demon, shoving the Leviathan out of his mind. A few moments later, a demon enters the room, interrupting the meeting, and walks over to Asmodeus, holding a phone.

"Sire, it's for you," the intruder politely speaks, seeming rather embarrassed.

"Excuse me," the Prince mutters to the room and picks up the phone, speaking into it, "What do you want, Richard?"

"Why are you ignoring me?" the Leviathan speaks softly.

"I'm not ignoring you. I've been in a meeting and I still am."

"Usually you just bail during meetings."

"This one is important."

"More important than the needs of your boyfriend?"

Asmodeus rolls his eyes and can just imagine the pouty face that Dick is making, "What needs?"

"I need you..." the Leviathan says, still using the same tone.

He pauses and his eyes glance up at the conference table, trying to decide whether or not the meeting could be put off, "In what sense?"

"Can you please just come here?" Dick asks and hangs up.

Yep, the meeting can wait. The Prince hands back the phone and turns to the room, "Let's take a ten hour break," and half the demons groan and roll their eyes. And with that, Asmodeus disappears, teleporting to Dick's office. As soon as he appears in the office, he's engulfed by a certain someone hugging the life out of him from behind.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your meeting," the Leviathan mumbles into the Prince's hair, placing a kiss at the nape of his neck.

"You needed me."

"Yeah, I do," he responds forlornly, "..can we...?"

"Of course," Asmodeus says gently and teleports them to their bedroom, also changing them into comfortable clothing.

Now, you may be confused at the moment. Wasn't this just a really suggestive scene half a second ago? Well maybe you need to get your mind out of the gutter and look at it in a different light. Ever thought about that? No? Well fuck you.

Asmodeus slips under the covers and Dick follows suit, but doesn't curl up to him.

"Come here, Levi," the Prince says as he grabs for him.

"But-"

"Yes, but get comfortable first."

So the Leviathan does what he's told, pressing up against him, laying his head on the demon's chest. When they're both comfortable and sitting up, Asmodeus snaps his fingers and a sundae appears in the Leviathan's hands, and already Dick seems to be slightly happier.

"Dumbo or Pocahontas?" the Prince asks, trying to guess which movie would make his boyfriend feel better.

"Sleeping Beauty."

"That you are, my dear," he hums and snaps his fingers, turning the lights off and making the movie play on their TV.

~~

After the movie ends, the Leviathan is asleep, curled up against the side of the Prince. They lay there in the quiet dark, with Dick breathing steadily and Asmodeus gently rubbing circles on the former's back with his hand.

And there's no place he'd rather be.


	4. The Dark

One Dick Roman lays in bed, staring at the ceiling, wide eyed, overthinking everything. Next to him is Asmodeus, soundly sleeping, most likely dreaming of torturing someone because of the wicked smirk on his face.

Before they hit the hay, they had watched one of those new horror movies and for whatever reason, it didn't sit well with the Leviathan.

To Asmodeus' dismay, his eternal monster of a boyfriend is "slightly" scared of the dark and has a dislike of horror movies. But with gore, Dick is fine. He loves the gore and so does Asmos. Hell, they have even watched recordings of torture sessions and had-um...well, that's besides the point.

Anyways, Dick is terrified of the dark. Normally, he can get over it because he's with the Prince, but not tonight. And a blessing that's an evil right now, the Leviathan has a very active imagination, which clearly doesn't do him any favors at this moment.

He lays there in bed, with the covers up to his neck. It's pitch black and all he can see is the shape of the bare back of the being next to him, so the Leviathan strains his ears, trying to hear anything that shouldn't be there. He wants to wake up his boyfriend, but he knows he'll get chided for it.

Suddenly, there's some random creak somewhere that is most likely nothing, but it terrifies Dick more. He taps on Asmodeus' shoulder roughly, and loudly whispers, "Asmos, Asmos wake up."

The demon doesn't move or respond and the Leviathan swears on his life he hears a little girl giggling. Dick sits up quickly, hurriedly looking around the room, trying to make out anything in the dark, but to no avail.

Asmodeus finally stirs because of the movement from his partner and flips over, wanting to know what the problem is.

"Dick," he mutters harshly, "go back to sleep."

Richard doesn't respond, still sitting up and wide eyed, trying to not cry from how scared he is.

It's the Prince's turn to sit up as he wakes up more and realizes what's happening.

"Levi..." Asmodeus trails off, slowly reaching out a hand to touch Dick's shoulder.

Dick jumps at the touch, seeming to snap out of whatever was running through his mind. He looks over at his partner as a tear falls and mumbles, "I'm scared, Asmos."

Asmodeus gently wipes the tear away and pulls him close, "No reason to be afraid, Levi, I'm here."

The Leviathan immediately cuddles into the Prince's warmth as they lay back down, letting his fear slip from his mind. Asmodeus entangles their legs, making them as close as possible and wraps part of the blanket around Dick, and lastly puts a protective arm around him, wanting to make him feel safe.

After a moment of silence, Asmodeus can't help but say, "You do realize that you are the thing that makes the dark have nightmares, right?"

"Just shut up and love me," the Leviathan returns flatly.

The former lightly chuckles to himself, but kisses the top of his partner's short brown hair; wishing him sweet dreams.


	5. CuddleBug

Sometimes we all just need a day off.

Even the strongest of us all need to spend a couple days in bed.

Asmodeus is not an exception from this either. So when he immediately grabs Dick and teleports them to bed after a long day, the Leviathan doesn't think anything of it, he's just happy.

But when Dick wakes up late the next morning, he's surprised to find the other still next to him. Dick just giggles at the cuteness, but as he gets out of bed, Asmodeus snags his arm and pulls him back down, snuggling into him.

"Asmos, you need to get up," he says, running his fingers through the Prince's long salt and pepper hair.

"No," he mumbles.

"No? Well fine, but I need to go."

"No."

"Yes, I do."

"You're not leaving."

"Yes, I am," he states and moves away from him. And with that Asmodeus pulls him back with more force and lays on top of him, the Prince burying his face into the crook of the Leviathan's neck. "Asmos, get off," he huffs, but as the seconds go by he realizes that he doesn't want to move either and sighs, "You're a dick."

"So are you," he mumbles in response, "but shut up."

Dick rolls his eyes, but doesn't say anything. He begins trailing his fingers over the Prince's back, drawing random patterns and occasionally bringing his hands up to his neck and hair. And it may seem out of character, but Asmodeus is practically purring. He absolutely loves being touched, even if he'll never admit it.

In the beginnings of their relationship, after it became more than just sex, the Prince didn't want to be touched endearingly like this (and obviously very little cuddling). The main reason that he gave himself was that it made him weak, but really, the underlying reason was that he was never shown any affection by his "family," for obvious reasons. Namely the fact that he was the weakest and the "runt of the litter." But the rest of the Princes are all dead, so who's laughing now, bitch.

Um, anyway, Dick, using his adorableness magic, was eventually able to crack through the crunchy crust of that Cream Puff to find the sweetness inside. And when the Leviathan would, on occasion, brush the back of his fingers against Asmodeus' cheek or run his hands through his hair, the more the Prince found himself leaning in to it and craving more.

Once, he was on his throne, just scrolling through his phone and bored, his boyfriend came up to the side of the throne and sat on it. Dick whined, trying to get attention, but the Prince obviously ignored him. Then, he started poking his shoulder, but again, to no avail. Finally, the Leviathan couldn't help himself, as he was bored and it was so tempting, and reached out, running his fingers through Asmodeus's long salt and pepper hair, briefly touching his beard and cheek. Asmodeus froze at the contact, making Dick realize what he was doing, and started to pull his hand away, hoping he wouldn't get yelled at, but the Prince stopped him by grabbing his hand and putting it back in his hair. Dick was confused at first, but then came to the understanding of what he was being asked to do. He moved his hand slowly through the other's hair, feeling a bright spark of happiness when the Prince let go and hummed in content.

Ever since then, Dick has gotten braver and taken more risks with touching him, and not once has Asmodeus pulled away or told him to stop.

~Cut back to the "purring" Asmodeus~

Dick tries to stay awake as long as he can, but he's too comfortable. So as his eyes close, his hand stops moving, and his breathing slows, the Prince sits up unhappily and slaps the shit out of him, causing the other to yelp and try to jump (but he can't since he's being sat on).

"What the hell!" Dick yells, mad for multiple reasons.

"I didn't tell you you could stop," he calmly explains and picks up one of the Leviathan's hands, placing it on his face and closing his eyes at the touch.

"Well you gotta stop being so damn soft, warm, and comfy if you don't want me to fall asleep," Dick mutters, his brief anger leaving him and he watches the Prince nuzzle his hand. "Fucking hell, you're so adorable, come here," he finally says and leans up as much as possible and the other leans down, joining their lips in a soft kiss.

"Now, lay back down, I was almost asleep," Asmodeus says, pushing the other down and nuzzling into him again.

"So needy," the Leviathan sighs, weaving his hands into the other's hair again.

"You say that..." the Prince mutters into his neck.

"Yeah, I do say that, because it's true."

He doesn't respond, but lifts his head up and lazily kisses his lover, mumbling, "Shhhhh," into his lips before letting his head fall back onto him.

Dick sighs happily, staring up at the dark ceiling, absentmindedly trailing his hands over the purring demon on top of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Look who finally got around to publishing on Ao3..


End file.
